Cours du soir
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry doit réviser son cours de Potion pour l'examen mais c'est sans compter Draco qui lui vole son manuel ! "Allez viens Harry, viens chercher ta punition" Réécriture de "Le jeu de l'amour" en un peu moins guimauve !


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Le froid régnait dans les couloirs à Poudlard. Les élèves se pressaient les uns contre les autres et soufflaient dans leurs mains pour se réchauffer.

En cette période glacée de Décembre, chacun étudiait un maximum en vue des examens et parmi eux, le survivant, l'élu, Harry Potter.

Il s'était isolé dans la bibliothèque sachant pertinemment qu'il y aurait son coin préféré que lui seul occupait.

Ce matin là, comme tous les autres, il s'était levé tôt, laissant à Hermione le soin de réveiller son ami Ronald, avait avalé un solide petit-déjeuner tout seul avant de s'éclipser à la bibliothèque. Il se levait toujours très tôt. C'était comme une habitude qu'il avait eue dès qu'il avait été en âge de cuisiner pour sa famille moldue. Il se débrouillait toujours seul.

Hermione avait bien proposé à son meilleur ami de l'aider dans ses révisions mais elle avait tant à faire pour s'occuper de son petit ami que Harry avait gentiment décliné sa proposition.

Ce jour là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait pris ses cours de Potion avec lui et s'était installé à la table du fond de la bibliothèque. Il avait toujours trouvé à cette table le calme la tranquillité qu'il aimait tant et en avait fait sa table.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit son manuel de Potion, en lu le premier chapitre avant de soupirer. Il n'arriverait jamais à retenir tout ça.

Les Potions et lui n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. En fait, sans Hermione pour l'aider durant les cours, il ratait systématiquement toutes ses potions et le professeur Rogue se faisait un plaisir tous les mardis à lui donner deux heures de retenue à faire les pires crasses et un devoir supplémentaire. C'était comme qui dirait son pêché mignon. Il adorait ça, non, pire ! Il jubilait à voir le célèbre Harry Potter agenouillé sur le sol à astiquer des chaudrons bien crasseux.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Potter soupira. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais bien décidé à montrer ce dont il était capable au professeur Rogue, il commença le chapitre deux. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui s'était discrètement assise en face de lui. Draco Malfoy. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était doué en général mais les Potions, ça restait du chinois pour lui.

- Eh bien Potter, on a du mal en potion?

Le brun releva la tête.

- Fiche-moi la paix Malfoy ! Je dois réviser moi !

Le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et arracha le manuel des mains de son homologue.

- Ah mais moi aussi je veux étudier ! Si on étudiait à deux?

Harry releva la tête à ces mots. Le Serpentard se fichait de lui, c'était certain pourtant une lueur dans les yeux gris de son homologue lui donnait une autre impression. Le blond voulait l'aider. Pourquoi pas après tout?

- C'est d'accord mais tu me rends mon livre !

Le Serpentard obéit, prit place en face de lui, lisant son propre manuel avant de le reposer.

- Viens le chercher !

C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite digne de ce nom jusque dans la chambre du Serpentard.

- Malfoy, donne moi ce bouquin, je n'ai pas le temps !

- J'ai un jeu pour toi ! Je t'explique le cours et à chaque mauvaise réponse tu recevras une punition.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Où le blond voulait-il en venir?

- Non, il est hors de question que je rentre dans ton petit j…

Draco l'embrassa.

- Mauvaise réponse Potter !

Le brun en rageait. Ainsi il voulait jouer à ce jeu là ! Il allait voir ! Ce cours improvisé se termina tard dans la soirée.

- Mauvaise réponse Harry, c'est la potion tue-loup. Allez, viens ici, viens chercher ta punition.

L'élu ne savait plus quoi faire. Le premier baiser de Malfoy l'avait dégouté mais il en voulait encore comme si son corps en réclamait toujours plus.

Enfin, la leçon prit fin.

- Dray… l'appela-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse

- Oui mon amour, tu as bien mérité une récompense…

Les bras du blond enlacèrent le torse d'Harry tandis que ce dernier allait chercher les lèvres pâles de son tortionnaire.

Draco coucha sa victime dans les draps tandis qu'éteignant la lumière, tout deux firent l'amour dans la quiétude calme et rassurante de la nuit.


End file.
